


Epiphany

by merry_amelie



Series: Academic Arcadia [92]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-05
Updated: 2007-01-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas Eve euphoria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. I'm not making any money.
> 
> For  
> My beta team: Nerowill, Emila-Wan, and Carol  
> Mali Wane for posting  
> My former betas: Alex and Ula

No flannel pajamas for them this Christmas Eve. 

The men could see it in each other's eyes as they ran for the bedroom, laughing in pure delight. 

They undressed one another even quicker than they'd opened their other presents, impatient to feel the warmth beneath the wool. Snuggling under the welcoming covers, Quinn pulled Ian on top of him with one strong arm. Their smiles kissed and hungry tongues started to explore. 

When Quinn tasted eggnog on Ian's tongue, he chuckled, having regained a taste for it during the course of the evening. He delved deeply into Ian's mouth, searching for his husband's familiar flavor, and was rewarded with a groan. 

Ian rubbed himself against the flat of Quinn's stomach, feeling the firm skin give beneath his hard flesh. "Mmmm." 

Quinn encouraged him by flexing his stomach muscles, while pressing himself against Ian's inner thigh. "Ian!" He had to bring them together NOW. He lifted Ian so that their lengths would touch, gasping when the jolt shot through his whole body. 

Ian bucked wildly against him. "Qui-ahhh!" 

Quinn's hips couldn't stop thrusting either, each move made more delicious by the slickness welling from both their tips. 

Quinn's chest felt cool under Ian's lips until he licked the hot spots, while Quinn ran shaking fingers over Ian's back in erratic strokes. "C'mon!" Ian implored. When Quinn's hands moved lower to grab his rear, Ian started to pant. Big hands covered him all but completely as he flexed against them. 

"Too good," Quinn groaned, lost in his powerful thrusts and the rapturous tension on Ian's face. He came in bursts of pleasure, dimly feeling Ian straining against him before flooding his thighs. 

When he could move again, Quinn kissed Ian's hair, sticking up in sweaty spikes just waiting for his lips. "Ah, laddie. Just what I wanted for Christmas." 

Ian grinned against his neck. "And we have twelve days to go." He teased the little hairs there with each breath. "Or should I say to come." 

Quinn chuckled. "A man of ambition." 

"A man in love," Ian corrected gently, speaking into Quinn's ear. He heard Quinn's breath catch under him, and raised his head for a deep kiss. 

Epiphany shone in their eyes. 


End file.
